


Unexpected Surprise

by Edinburghgrl



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Big Cock, Car Sex, Deputy Derek Hale, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fingering, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/pseuds/Edinburghgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek struggled to stay awake in the early morning hour while on shift and gets a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakka/gifts).



Derek yawned and glanced at the flashing clock on the dashboard. It was on going on twenty to two in the morning and he still had another three odd hours to go before he finished his shift and could go home. He hated working the night shift but the sheriff had needed him and he really couldn't say no to the man. Which was why he was out here, sitting by the preserve, waiting for a call out. He yawned again, tears leaking from his eyes and reached over to turn on the radio, hoping some music would keep him awake. He'd just settled back into his seat when the passenger door was flung open and Stiles climbed in. 

"Fuck!" Derek yelled in fright, earning a giggle from the hyperactive teenager. 

"Some werewolf you are, Sourwolf." She teased, swinging her long bare legs into the car and pulling the door closed.

"What the hell are you doing out here Stiles?" Derek grumbled, trying desperately not to stare at the long silky, smooth skin on display. 

"I was bored."

"Can't you be bored somewhere else?"

"Ahh Der-ber, that's not very nice." The barely legal girl poured and Derek felt his cock twitch. He knew it was wrong. He knew the sheriff would shoot him if he had even a suspicion that Derek was lusting after his baby girl. But he couldn't help it. 

"I'm not a very nice person." He said with a straight face and his heart raced as a huge grin broke out across the girls face and her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"No, you pretend to not be a nice person. But I know the truth." 

"Seriously, why are you here?"

"I don't like being home alone." She admitted with a shrug. 

Derek nodded but stayed silent. The one thing he knew about Stiles, was that she hated being alone. 

"And I brought treats." 

Derek's treacherous mind immediately turned to the sweetest treat she had and he cursed himself for thinking that way. Stiles took out a bag of Hershey's kisses from the pocket of her jacket and held them out, her expression innocent. Without a word, Derek took the chocolate and popped it into his mouth. He glanced at Stiles in time to see her lick her finger clean, her little tongue swiping sensually across the pad before sucking it into her mouth. He groaned. He couldn't help it, it was sexy as fuck and his brain automatically sent him pictures of her swiping her tongue across the head of his cock. 

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"So...this is kind of boring, isn't it?" She admitted, looking around at their surroundings. "What do you do all night?"

"Just wait for a call." 

"Don't you get bored?"

"It's work." Was all he said.

Stiles nodded and fidgeted in her seat, the short denim skirt she was torturing him with, riding up higher on her thighs. His eyes strayed without his permission and he found himself hoping the fabric would ride higher. 

"Derek?"

His head whipped up so fast he would have hurt himself if he'd been human, his eyes wide and an apology on his tongue. But he stopped at the scent of arousal filled the car, sweet and soft and definitely female. He watched as Stiles blushed and bit her bottom lip, her head turning slightly, exposing her vulnerable neck and shoulder to his gaze. With a growl he leaned forward, no longer able to hold himself back. The unconscious submissive display playing havoc with his instincts. He buried his face in the junction of her neck, inhaling deep and breathing heavy, marking the girl with his scent. He expected Stiles panic, maybe even try to fight him off, he didn't expect her to slide her slender fingers into his hair and pull him closer. 

"Derek." She sighed, like she'd been waiting on Derek to make that move forever. Derek pulled her over to his side of the car, settling her in his lap as he sat back. She lent against the steering wheel and his hands traveled from her arms to her chest, squeezing the generous mounds in his large hands. The soft moan she gave him made his cock twitch but he wanted her to scream. She fisted his hair again and pulled their lips together, and Derek realised that he was molesting her in the car, without kissing her first. He opened his mouth and let his tongue run along the seam of her lips, tasting the chocolate she's eaten earlier. With his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer, aligning his cock with her pussy perfectly. She gasped, allowing him to claim her mouth in a fiery kiss. 

He didn't know how long they stayed like that but his girl soon became impatient and started to rock her core against his slacks and he could feel the dampness of her panties through the material. With a growl he started to pull her clothes off, cursing when her jacket got caught around her arms. He left it there, too impatient to fight with it and enjoying the restriction it put on her. Next time, he'd have to have her on the bed, tied up and at his mercy. He pushed the tank top she wore to her chin and pulled the cups of her lacey bra down beneath her perky breasts, forcing them up and out. Even though it was dark, his supernatural eyes let him see her perfectly and his shaft jumped at the slutty pose she was in. Her denim skirt was around her waist, more a belt than anything and her matching panties were soaked, clinging to her smooth pussy like a second skin. 

He took one of her hard little nipples into his hungry mouth and suckled, rolling the bud with his tongue. Stiles cried out and rocked closer, panting and whispering his name like a prayer. He switched sides, his thumb brushing over the now wet nipple he'd left behind and he couldn't stop the low pleased rumble that was vibrating through him. He'd wanted this for so long, no matter how much he denied it. He wanted to lay this girl down and worship her. He wanted to tie her up and keep her for himself. He wanted to claim her and mark her and let the world know she was his. He wanted to plant his seed, his scent, so far inside her, she'd never be rid of it. 

"Mine!" He snarled against her skin.

"Yes, please. Don't stop."

Derek had no intention of stopping. He'd waited and wanted for as long as he'd known her. Two years of fantasies and dreams that we're finally coming true. He knew he should wait, take her on a date and treat her like the goddess she was, but he couldn't, he didn't have the will power to let her go now. He trailed his fingers up the inside of her thighs and teased the elastic of her panties, his finger slipping inside. He could feel her slick heat, his finger burning with it and he wanted more. Pulling back, much to Stiles' dismay, he gripped the right side of her panties and tore them, leaving the material to hang from her opposite thigh. It made her look debauched, and Derek couldn't wait to make that true. 

Stiles watched him, her face flushed and her lips parted as she panted. She never took her eyes from his face, even as he slipped his big hand between her folds, exploring her with sure fingers. He rubbed her clit hard and she groaned, grounding her hips down, her partly bound arms trying to reach for him. He let his thumb ease over her button and slid one of his thick digits inside her channel, the tightness taking his breath away. He pumped her arefully, needing to get her ready before he could take her. 

Despite his impatience, he took his time stretching her open, adding one fingering after another until he could fit four inside her wet channel with ease, pumping them in time with her sweet moans. Once he was satisfied she could take him, he pulled free and undid his slacks, pushing the material down as best he could in the confines of the car. He was going commando, so his cock sprang free as soon as it could, a long thick shaft, made just for her. He gripped her hips firmly and pulled her up, notching the head of his cock against her opening before winding her disheveled hair around his wrist and taking her mouth in a furious kiss. He need to distract her, to take her mind of any pain she might feel as he entered her. When she went soft and pliant in his arms, he thrust up, forcing all nine and a quarter inches of flesh inside the small hole. 

Stiles tensed and grunted when he bottomed out, her muscles twitching around him. It was an odd sensation but pleasurable. He waited a moment before pulling back and sliding in again, fucking her hard and deep. He looked down and had to bit the inside of his cheek at the sight of his glistening cock, sliding inside her, stretching her and filling her obscenely. 

"So fucking gorgeous. So tight and wet for me." He whispered in the dark. "All mine baby, aren't you?"

"Yes Derek, please! I need more. I need.."

"I know exactly what you need hunny." He slide his hand from her hip, fitting his thumb beside her clit. "Rock your hips baby. I want to watch you ride me." 

She moved tentatively, slowly at first but picking up speed. Before long she was gripping his shoulders and bouncing in his lap, crying out as his thumb brushed against her button with every move. 

"Derek! I'm going..I'm going to cum!" 

"Cum for me babygirl. I want to feel you squeeze my cock." 

She screamed his name as she climaxed, getting warmer and wetter, her body frozen in pleasure. Derek picked up the slack, thrusting his hips at a punishing pace, chasing his own orgasm and prolonging hers. He pulled her down as he rose, their bodies crashing together violently in the small space and with a howl he came. He could feel his seed shooting out of him, filling her so full that it was forced out the sides, dribbling down his balls and staining his trousers. He'd have to go home before he headed back to the station and change, but it was worth it. They both slumped down as the pleasure fizzled out, tired but happy. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and nuzzles her neck, sucking a bruise for the world to see. 

"Give me a minute and we'll do that again." She mumbled sleepily and Derek laughed. Happier than he'd been in a long time.

Three months later

"HALE!" 

Derek jerked in his chair at the loud yell, turning quickly to see the sheriff, red faced and pissed striding out of his office. Stiles trailed behind him, trying desperately to calm him down, pulling on his arm to gain his attention. But her father wasn't having it. He strode over to Derek's desk and threw down a small white stick. Derek's heart clenched and he froze, eyes wide. With a gulp he reached out but before he could read the results the sheriff started talking.

"You knocked up my baby girl!" He hissed.

The wolf whimpered. Stiles was pregnant? He was going to be a daddy. He looked up at the sheriff with a dopey smile on his face only to come face to face with the barrel of his gun.


End file.
